Winx club - first year at alfea
by WinxClubRocks101
Summary: This is the story of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, Techna and a girl I created. It follows them through all the struggles form witches to love. There is also the boys Andy (from season 4,) Brandon, Helia, Riven, Nabu, Timmy and Skye. Enjoy and don't forget. R&R please. There will be a sequel of year two when this is finished and then year three also. M rating 4 later on.


Winx Club Fanfiction Story Draft 1

Summary – The first set of story's I write will be about the girls first years of Alfea College for fairies and meeting the specialists but with a new student who I will create. All six boys will be there from the start of the years (no late arrivals allowed at Alfea but one exception at red fountain!) There is a little twist in the story with one of the relationships.

CHAPTER ONE – ARRIVALS

(At Alfea)

(Musa's POV)

All the fairies at Alfea the college for fairies meet up with old friends who have attended the past year with a "Hi Miss Griselda hope you enjoyed your summer vacation as much as all of us did," or "Good morning Miss Griselda how are you today?" or the more polite girls would have a little conversation it would go like. "Hello Miss Griselda how are you feeling today?" Polite girl curtseys.

"Good morning … I have been well thank you and did you enjoy your vacation?" Miss Griselda will ask. Dotted line is the girl's name.

"I have enjoyed it very much my family went on vacation to Solaria where I met this nice girl even though she attends the Beta school for faries. She stole twenty pounds though of me and never paid me back so I put a spell on her to make her give it back and I didn't expect it but when the spell wore off she gave me twenty pounds of her money to say sorry. She really was sorry though, how did your vacation to the most relaxing realm go?" polite girl says this.

"It was very good and what a nice girl that was you met. I met this lady so nice who is a deputy headmistress at the Beta school for fairies the school that girl you met attends and it turns out we have a lot in common so we are now pen friends," Miss Griselda explains.

That are the kind of conversations they have even though when a new kid arrive they have to register in the summer to get a place for the new term. So the conversation I had with Miss Griselda was very different indeed.

"Hello I am Deputy Headmistress here but you can call me Miss Griselda and I am one who volunteers to make sure we have no extra students that are not on the list. What is your name?" Miss Griselda more demands then asks.

"Hello Miss Griselda I am Musa," I say posher then I meant to.

"Right let me have a look Musa (makes clicking sounds with her mouth.) Ah here you are Musa but to verify that you are please telling me who are your parents?" Griselda asks.

"My mum is dead and my dad is called Samuel Gregory and I have not got any siblings," I say.

"Ok that is correct and it also answers question three which was Do you have any siblings. So now it is time for your last question. What is your magical power?" Miss Griselda asks kind of mysteriously.

"I have the power of music and the more music around me means more power," I say again just hoping to get into Alfea.

"Ok all the answers you gave were correct so you may enter. Also later would you mind showing everyone the power of music in the great hall please," Miss Griselda almost beg me to do it.

"Sure Miss Griselda," I answer Miss Griselda nods letting me through to the courtyard.

(The girl I made up POV)

I arrive at Alfea just as a red haired girl in jeans and a t-shirt walks by the lady doing the sign up so I go there first. Alfea is amazing by the way it is like a fairy-tale castle I love it. It is white, pink and has lovely blue bits and balcony's on everyone room. It also curves around in an arch shape it is beautiful, I don't know how but it also shimmers maybe it is with fairy dust, who knows?

"Hello I am Miss Griselda deputy of this wonderful school and I volunteer to do the sign up as I get to see what fairies will attend each and every year so let's begin. What is your name?" Miss Griselda asks.

"I am Crystal-Rose Heart ma'am I come from the realm of Melody so I did not have to travel as far as some of the girls," I reply nice and kind just as I was taught to.

"Right here you are right at the top, who are your parents Crystal-Rose?" Miss Griselda asks.

"My parents are Samuel and Tulula Heart, we are not royals. I am also an only child but not for long as my mum will give birth to my little sister Gemma in a few weeks," I reply kindly again.

"Right that answers questions two and three so last question. What is your power? If you really are Crystal-Rose you will tell me something simply amazing," Miss Griselda says.

"Well I have lots of powers from the strongest to weakest it goes. Dragon flame, Sun and the moon, Nature, Music, Digital and then my weakest one is water. I do not know why I have so many powers I really do not know. My parents thought coming here to Alfea will help me get all my powers on the same level and help me control them a bit better," I explain. I hear gasps from behind as I finished saying all my powers and as I turn around to see who it was it was a group of girls not just one.

"Right Crystal you may enter and of course we will help you get your powers under proper control and on the same level. I want you to show off your powers at the opening assembly Musa from Melody, she also has the power of Music" Miss Griselda says and I nod enthusiastically agreeing to the idea.

"Who is Musa Miss Griselda?" I ask not sure who she is.

"She is the girl I was speaking to before she is sitting at the fountain go talk to her about the opening ceremony," Miss Griselda orders.

(Musa's POV)

I look up as a girl approaches me she has golden blonde hair which waves down to her knees. Beautiful Crystal blue eyes framed with long lashes, natural rose pink lips, she is tall and skinny. She is just beautiful, like a princess even though I can tell she isn't a princess.

"Hi I am Musa who are you?" I ask.

"Hi Musa I am Crystal-Rose but I prefer just Crystal," Crystal says doing a little curtsey.

"Come sit down I saw you talking to Griselda a few minutes ago, why did everyone behind you gasp?" I couldn't help being nosy I hope Crystal doesn't mind.

"Well I was telling Miss Griselda my powers strongest to weakest I will tell you them now. My strongest is Dragon Flame, then Sun and Moon, Nature, Music, Digital and then my weakest one is water. I have no idea how I got so many different powers it just happened I guess. Anyway Miss Griselda told me to perform my powers in the opening ceremony with you and said I should come talk to you about it," Crystal tells me, I couldn't help gasping when she finishes her powers like the rest of the girls.

"Oh wow well lets transform and talk about what we could do in the air," I say.

Without saying anymore we both transform. "MAGIC TRANSFORM!" We both yell and then we transform right there in front of everyone. A song comes out of nowhere as Crystal transforms first. Her hair goes into a little mini ponytail style which is really awesome. Then her outfit is a light pink belly top with a mini skirt in a light purple colour and a light pink flower on the right side. Her shoes are like ballet flats but with a heel and they are light purple with a light pink flame effect on the heel. A necklace appears and it is a digital screen in light pink with a light purple music note on it. The chain is just silver though and then her wings appear and they are rounded at the top and slightly pointed on the bottom. That is her transformation finished. The music still goes as I transform. I love the sound of the music, I have a red top which has a see-through sparkly bit connecting it to my red mini skirt. I also have red boots that go up to just below my knees and a pair of awesome head phones. When my clothes appear they appear in a disco ball pattern and then it fades away to reveal the outfit. Then my thin, strong and slightly pointed wings appear out of my back.

"Right Crystal what do you want to start like?" I ask her as we fly up to the height of the highest tower of Alfea.

"Well after we transformed maybe we could do a 'sonic boom' attack or something like that facing back to back so one goes to each corner of the hall. Then maybe we could look like blowing some magic to them and make a soft twinkly tune come out of them like maybe the Melody anthem do you know it?" Crystal tells me then asks about the national anthem of Melody.

"Yes I come from Melody. It is my home planet I also love the street acts," I say busting a few moves in the air.

"We could put those moves into the performance. Then maybe we could put a 'disco-ball shield' around us and then do the moves whilst singing along to the anthem. Have you got ides to what we could do next?" Crystal asks.

"Well I think maybe we could get some instruments like flutes and then when the anthem play the second time around which is the time it will take to do that we could make the flutes play along and also do a 'melody sound wave' so the sound travels further," I suggest.

"Yeah and then we could use the attack 'music whirlpool' and it would make music flow through the hall," Crystal suggest.

"Totally and then maybe we could fly into the whirlpool in the centre of the room and it would make us go round and round in awesome blurs of colours. Maybe while we are whirling go to the centre and hold hands then spin and spin whilst flying up to the top so when we get to the top and out it bursts in a cloud of sparkles," I say really getting into it taking hold of Crystals hands and going in circles above the rest of the students below wondering what we are doing.

"We better hurry up or one of the students will transform and ask what we are doing. Anyway we need one last thing. How about we land and then blast each 'sonic boom' speaker and it will burst in sparkles and when the explosion sound happens we could quickly strike a pose like back to back. With opposite hands on our hips and our spare arm on our head would that not be cool," Crystal suggests and then I nod in agreement.

"I will do right on my hip and left on my head. You do left on your hip right on your head got it because it is time for opening assembly," I say as we gently flutter down to the ground and transform back to normal girls again.

We are caught up at the back of the crowd and end up sitting next to three princesses and two normal non-princess fairies. I hope we are all in the same dorm as I met Bloom, Stella, Layla and Flora in the summer, they are all really nice.

CHAPTER TWO – ASSMEBLY AND WELCOMING CEREMONY

(In the great hall Crystals' POV)

"Good morning girl and for those of you who do not know me I am Headmistress Faragonda of Alfea college for fairies. I am happy to welcome all of the new students starting this term and you will meet your teachers in a weeks' time as that is when classes start for Alfea, Red fountain and the feared school for witches Cloud tower. They have three highly skilled witches this year and the headmistress my friend Professor Griffin has told me their names which are Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Beware of the witches with white, purple and brownie blonde hair, who wear light blue, purple and dark pinkie-purple clothes with an I,S and D on as they are the three highly skilled witches. I am telling you this for your own safety I am not trying to scare you but I assure you if you are worried feel free to come knock on my office door as I will be there to comfort you girls always as I want my students to feel safe here at Alfea. I feel I have said enough so I now hand it over to Miss Griselda. Oh one more thing before I do enjoy your time here at Alfea," as Headmistress Faragonda says the last bit she backs up and sits in her chair as Miss Griselda comes up to the front of the stage.

"Hello girls now you will have classes in one week as your Headmistress said and if any of you cannot find her then come to my office next door I will always be there from 09:30 in the morning to 08:30 at night unless I have to take a class then I will be there from 11:45 in the morning to 08:30 at night. So as many of you know there will be an welcoming ceremony for the new students from here and the boys of red fountain will come tomorrow night so that should give you all enough time to get ready. I have heard of two girls who may be capable of many things so I want you all to see their talents. May I introduce up to the middle of the floor Miss Musa and Miss Crystal of Melody," when Miss Griselda says this she and Miss Faragonda retreated back to two seats at the far corner of the hall.

As me and Musa walk to the centre I hear chatter from all the girls saying we must be quite good to do a performance or we would make a total fool of our selves. Stuff like that in general. When we reach the centre stage we face back to back and yell 'MAGIC TRANSFORMATION' in usion and transform together with that music again. When we had transformed and where flying high still back to back we thrust out both arms and hold them to different corners. 'Sonic boom' we yell and one speaker appears at each of the corners our arms are held at. You can see our students cover their ears before we send a stream of magic to each of them and shout 'Melody Anthem' as it hits each speaker and then the twinkly music fills the hall. 'DISCO BALL SHEILD' we both yell and a sparkling disco ball forms over the both of us as we do the dance moves Musa did in the air outside. We hear oohs and aahs of admiration as we do them. When we cartwheel in the air our feet hit the side of the disco ball shield and it shatters to sparkles. As it starts to go round and play the anthem a second time we magic up flutes and play the anthem flying through the air doing an acrobatic air routine to the music spreading magic over our fellow students as we do so. When the anthem reaches half way we enchant the flutes to play themselves and blast a powerful 'Melody sound wave' carrying the sounds all the way to Red fountain and bounce back to us as we start singing the anthem. Even though Crystal's voice is higher than mine they really go together. Before we finish we quickly do a music whirlpool as we had forgotten to do that. As planned we jump in and go round and round inside before joining together spinning and then as we burst out the top it in a cloud of sparkle. We had stopped singing when the anthem finishes and then when we finish our Music Whirlpool act we both fly with our backs together and land on the floor heads down. Then we lift our heads look at the 'sonic boom' speakers raise our hands and streams of music note shaped magic hits them and a loud BANG rungs out for a minute just enough time for us to get into position. When the magic dust has cleared everyone looks at us and cheers loudly clapping some even standing and whistling! As we turn back into our normal girl form Headmistress Faragonda walks up to us.

"Now girls I hope you all have enjoyed this special performance. I hope you all know this is what you can achieve if you really work for it. Now you may sit down girls and I loved your music whirlpool it was so pretty. So please give a round of applause to Musa and Crystal from Melody!" as Miss Faragonda says 'a loud round of applause' everyone starts clapping and cheering like mad. I was so happy with our performance but tired out to I guess all the moves took more out of me than I thought. "Now girls please go to your rooms and start preparing for tomorrow I hope you are all happy with your room mates I have chosen out for you all and don't forget the ceremony starts at seven pm sharp we will not wait for you," Miss Faragonda says as we all retreat to find out what our rooms are. I was so happy to see I was in a room with Musa but I had no clue who the others are. They are Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Bloom of Sparks, and Princess Aisha of Tides there is also Techna and Flora. I was kind of glad to hear their names as they seem so nice. I open the door and go inside I look on the doors and find that I am in a room with Musa and Techna.

"I didn't know there could be rooms of three it is simply quite illogical if you ask me I mean how could they all fit in that room," a voice says from beside me.

"Oh hi I am-," I start saying turn around.

"You are Crystal I did see your performance so beautiful. Oh I was totally illogical there sorry I mean I should've told you my name and let you finish your sentence Crystal. I am Techna sorry about my illogicalness there," Techna says I cannot help but laugh at all the times Techna said illogical. "What, what did I say. I wasn't saying anything funny I did not make a joke at all I was only pointing out my illogicalness," Techna says.

"Oh Techna it is just the amount of times you said illogical it was like three times you said a word with illogical in it I just found that pretty funny. You must be a really hard girl to get to laugh," I say opening the door and jumping on a window bed "Mine I love the window bed," I say kicking my shoes off.

"I call the middle bed I love to be in the middle of a room especially with two music fairies on either side to do a cute lullaby to make me sleep. I guess sheep are just too exciting to keep me awake," Techna says copying me by kicking off her shoes and jumping onto the middle bed. We both laugh as Techna is copying my every move that I did when I was getting on the bed.

"So Techna have you got an outfit for the welcoming ceremony yet? If not would you like to borrow one of my dresses I have a purple one that would really suit you?" I ask eyeing her up and down looking at her style.

"No I haven't but may I see the dress?" Techna asks and as soon as she does I magic the dress from one of my suitcases and the rest magically goes into one of the two walk in wardrobes.

"Like it and let me take care of your stuff," I say this as I click my fingers and Techna's stuff goes into the second walk-in. "There looks like Musa will have to use the two wardrobes and one chest set," I say laughing with Techna as Musa walks in.

"Hey Musa I am Techna but Crystal and I have our stuff like clothes, suitcases and everything else are in a walk in each so you have to use the two wardrobes and the chest of draws sorry," Techna says. "Oh and you have to have the end bed as we have our beds," Techna quickly adds.

"That is fine oh and I like that dress Techna you wearing it for the ceremony it will really suit you?" Musa asks.

"Oh I do like it so I will wear it but I am only borrowing it as it is Crystals she lent me a dress that would suit me," Techna explains.

"That's nice but before you offer Crystal I have my own dress wanna see?" Musa asks opening her first of her four suitcases.

"Sure that would be nice Musa," Techna replies.

Musa brings out an adorable red dress which looks a bit like this one I will describe for you now. It is red and comes down to her knees. At the front it looks like a skirt and top but at the back there is actually a cross of red material connecting the two bits. I love it, she also has a matching hairband and jewelry to go with it.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute," a voice says and I recognize her immediately.

"Princess Stella of Solaria it is a pleasure to meet you," I say jumping off the bed and giving a curtsy.

"Oh it is all right at the end of the day I am just like you guys but more rich and popular you know. Anyway I was popping my head in here to see what was going on. Seeing as you are showing ceremony dresses I will show you mine," Stella says flicking her fingers over her head as a sparkle of magic shows us her outfit on her. It is a gorgeous yellow and orange full length dress with the bit that goes over her stomach is criss crossing blue material and it is the same at the back to. It is really pretty. "So Crystal let's see your dress then," Stella says with an elegant click of her fingers and her clothes return to the orange skirt, green top and orange and green wedges.

"Ok," I say clicking my fingers with the hand I use (the same as Stella left.) My dress is a light sun-set pink with a fire burning where a sun could be over my heart, at the back the pink fades into a scene of a fire thin at the top and when my dress finishes just below my knees it is really thick. the front also has a few trees by the sun just a bit below. So it goes from a sun with trees below it to giant flames at the back. You can see the edges of the flames licking the front of the dress. My heels are the same pink with a tiny flame detail on the outside on the strap which goes around my ankle. My jewelry also has a little flame and my necklace is stunning, as when it shines in the light it gives the effect that it is burning. I twirl around in my dress and heels and the flames on the back give the same effect as my necklace does, (specially designed on harmony my home dimension.)

"All I can say is wow, I love that dress and by the way my name is Bloom," says a girl with red hair, in jeans and a blue top with yellow sleeves. "I am sharing a room with Flora, lucky Stella has her own room but Princess Layla is coming in a few weeks she just had something to take care of back in her home Andros. Flora isn't here yet by the way she is still outside. I will show you my dress then for the ceremony," says Bloom. "KIKO," she calls quickly as an adorable bunny comes in with a bag with an outfit inside in his mouth. "Thank you, you clever bunny," Bloom says. patting Kiko's head and taking the bag. With a clap of her hands, Bloom was suddenly in a beautiful full length light blue dress, with pink flowers all over and a thin pink bit of material connecting the top from the long skirt. It is absolutely beautiful. Bloom's hair has gone in a up-do with a gold tiara which has a red gem in it appears on her head. "What do you think my mother thinks I should not bring my ceremony tiara form Sparks to here but I just had to because I feel braver with it on. Oh by the way I am princess of Sparks. Just in case you didn't know," Bloom says picking Kiko up.

"Wow another Princess," I say never in my life dreamt of meeting one but two princesses in a day.

"Make that three, I am kind of the princess of Harmony sorry I lied saying I was a normal old citizen like you," Musa says finishing filling up wardrobe one.

"Oh my so much royalty think I'm gonna-" I didn't get to finish because I fainted.

"Oh is Crystal ok girls?" Miss Faragonda says as I just begin to wake up.

"Yeah I am fine Miss Faragonda it is just darker then I remember in her," I say.

"Oh that is just because it is almost nine at night," Techna says as a girl who I guess is Flora comes in with a wet cloth and puts it on my head.

"Hi I'm Flora princess of Lynthea, you will be alright crystal as long as you rest up and then you can be able to join the ceremony tomorrow and not lie here all die after all," Flora says sitting down beside me.

"Thanks and by the way I have seen everyone's ceremony dress but yours can I see it?" I ask really happy to have another friend.

"Sure sweety and by the way I call everyone sweety," Flora says doing the first ballet position and when her hands are were they are meant to be she claps and magically a rose pink dress appears on her half way down from her knees to her feet. She wears matching heels and there is a green flower at the bottom of her left strap and on each of her heels on the outside, there is also one on her necklace.

"You look stunning I will never be able to afford a nature friendly dress like that. You sure are going to meet some body special tomorrow Flora," I say in awe of her lovely dress.

"Thank you Crystal and by the way the others described your dress you will also find somebody special I am sure of it. Maybe those special somebody's for us all will be the best of friends like we all are," Flora said. Miss Faragonda clears her throat.

"Well I am sure Crystal will be able to join us tomorrow, take good care of her girls she is a very precious and powerful fairy if she was ever to turn evil by force or will Crystal will be a powerful fairy to turn back as she has all of your powers in her. Goodnight girls," with those words Miss Faragonda left and I suddenly felt very weird.

"It is ok, Miss Faragonda was only talking about what happened last year. We will make sure it never happens to you," Bloom says as I change into my pj's with the help of magic. So do the other girls after I convince them it will help us feel more relaxed.

"Lets have a pajama party!" Musa suddenly says she was so quiet we hardly noticed her.

"Yeah it will make me better, a good old pajama party always makes me feel better," I say jumping up on my bed and grabbing a pillow of the bottom of my bed. "Anyone up for a pillow fight, anyone brave enough to fight the pillow fighting champion," I ask doing my signature pillow fight move, chuck pillow up jump, black flip, catch pillow mid air and land toes pointed.

"Yep I am," says Techna standing up, grabbing her pillow and jumping from my bed to hers.

"Three, Two, One, GOOOO!" Stella says who is obviously our referee. Me and Techna hit each other me mostly hitting Techna because I can dodge so easily. After ten minutes Stella our referee gets bored and goes to brush her hair so I gesture my head to Techna and we hit Stella with our pillows at the same time making her fall on her front.

"Good fight Techna but we better have a rematch one day," I say shaking hands as Techna definitely agrees for a rematch. Two hours later we are all exhausted and we each do our part by magicking clean the area around our beds. Then as soon as we hit our pillows as we all left our doors open we all fell asleep. I awaken first so happy when I realize it is the day of the ceremony and I have five new bffs. I get a bit of paper and a pencil from the bedside draw and I design a logo for our club. I decide our name should be Winx Club I just hope the others like it. It takes me half an hour in total. Soon the others are stirring and I hide the design, then I sneak into the bathroom we all share and have a long shower, then I deliberately take my time doing my hair as I need it to be just perfect. I then go out but lock the door and put the shower on with my magic from the other side so others would think someone is in there. I quickly get a super cute black mini skirt, a hot pink short sleeved top, a black jacket, a pair of hot pink tights, black knee high boots and a matching underwear set. Then I go back to the bathroom were Stella is trying to get into. I undo my spell and step in. "Sorry Stella but I locked the door so I could get changed and then I added water to make it sound effective," I say closing the door and locking it. I turn the shower off and start getting dressed. When I am dressed I dry my slightly wet hair and then brush it out so my light brown locks fall in a shiny stream down my back. I magic up a cute hat to match and slip it on. Then when I finally get out I guard the door, "Magic word Stella," I say.

"Abracadabra or please it is one of the two anyway. Now let me in I can not be all smelly when we meet the red fountain boys," Stella says as I let her through.

"Stella can get really annoyed. it kind ok makes me laugh," I say to Flora who just stood there as I did that.

"Well a little bit of luxuriant Ivy can not help but go here," Flora says giggling as she make luxuriant Ivy sprout up right in front of the door. "Lucky me and Bloom have a shower in my room for Techna and Musa to use," Flora adds on going to use the joint bathroom.

"Someone let me out," Stella shouted half an hour later as she is finished showering and getting dressed.

"Nah," we all yell as we know she has the shining sun power so she can melt the Ivy herself. Which she does when she remembers her powers a minute later.

"That was not funny," Stella yells storming to her room as I get my laptop and take it to the living room of our dorm. I open it up and search the Magi-net for Harmony gossip which could have happened in the past two days, then I find a article posted yesterday when we went to bed.

"MUSA YOU WILL WANT TO SEE THIS!" I yell as I see the article header.

"What is it, I just properly woke up and don't worry I heard we need to use the bathroom in Flora and Blooms room," says Musa coming and plonking herself down next to me.

"Umm well I want you to hear this article I found on the Magi-net about Harmony," I say.

"Oh no what is it?" Musa asks suddenly worried it might be bad.

"Don't worry it is nothing bad, should I start?" I ask. Musa just nods breathing a sigh of relief and so I begin.

'HARMONY Castle ATTACK,

Harmony's princess Musa is attending Alfea College for fairies and now Harmony is in chaos. Her father, King Noboe is assuring people she will be back for a couple of weeks in the summer but still rumours are going around that she has abandoned her own Dimension and gone to another one to rule their instead. Still her father tells the crowds in the town and where-ever he goes she is only at a school in Magicks. Last night the people who started these rumours and their followers attacked Harmony. The battle went on from midnight until the sunrise when they fled. Luckily the castle was not damaged dew to the high defence levels and security weapons that have been built around and within the castle. Her father is still in shock so he is staying inside today and cancelled all interviews with the press until tomorrow. Everyone is very upset for the king and a small night watch rotation system has been set up around the castle and village to see if they dare to attack again. Everyone is very excited and have been sending gifts to him from their shops and farms so he still has plenty of supplies. Some people say his daughter is scared and even when the summer comes she will not return. Everyone has seen Crystal-Rose Heart is gone as well but her father assures the press she is safe at Alfea with the kings daughter. So people bring gifts of food, baby clothes and other essentials the family will need very soon.

By Tracy Beckerman chief editor Harmony daily.' As I finish reading I see Musa's shocked expression and Bloom in the doorway of her bedroom trembling, then Techna running through and giving Musa a hug.

"Your dad will be alright and your family to Crystal," Techna says giving me a hug as I am trembling and terrified of what I just read out loud.

"I can't believe it," I manage to whisper before fainting.

"Crystal, Crystal speak to us sweety," I hear Flora say as I regain energy.

"What happened?" I ask weakly and quietly.

"You fainted a few minutes after you read that article. How are you feeling?" Stella asks.

"I, I don't know," I stutter.

"Hold still I am going to do a Techno body scan to see how you are and why you fainted," Techna says scanning me with her Techno ladybug scanner. A few moments later Techna gets the results of how I am feeling and why I fainted. "Well you fainted because you are still tired. You were up before any of us so you must have been up at six thirty am. Stella wakes up an hour later and we all wake up a half hour after her. So have a quick nap because it is only half nine and we will be as quiet as we can ok," Techna says.

"Ok," I say as Bloom uses her magic and made the comfy sofa even comfier by making a pillow and duvet appear. Soon I fall asleep and all the girls leave the living room.

"Huh what time is it?" I ask when I finally wake up.

"Oh sweety your up that's great and it is quarter to eleven. So how are you feeling?" Flora asks putting a wet cloth on my forehead, obviously to make me feel fully better quicker.

"Great so what have you guys been doing?" I ask Flora back.

"Well we found a sheet of paper with an awesome drawing on it under your bed while we were cleaning up and we all love it so we put it on the wall. So what is this Winx thing about?" Bloom asks kindly smiling happy that I am up.

"Well I thought seeing as were all friends, hopefully best friends we should be a club. I thought of the name Winx as it is in a song my mum taught me when I was really little about seven years old and I even designed that logo," I say.

"Well it sure is awesome," Musa says coming in.

"Yeah I love the way everything fits together in your picture it is totally logical to do it like that seeing as we are all best friends now," Techna says.

at the party when crystal is on the stage.

When I start singing I just can't stop.

'Winx! were back again

Winx! forever friends

fighting side by side

that's the way to gather magic

Winx! forever with you

dreams are coming true

that's the power of Beliveix

Everyday,

were ready to play

Everyday,

were living in a fairytale

You'll be free

just take my hand (my hand)

and remember

The more you want the more you can

that's the power of Beliveix

Winx! We're back again!

Winx! Together friends!

Fighting side by side

That's the way to gather magic

Winx! Forever with you

Dreams are coming true

It's the power of Believix!

Winx! Raise up your hands!

Winx! You're my best friend!

Living side by side

Love is just a kind of magic

Flying high in the blue

Dreams are coming true

It's the crazy world for me and you

It's the magic world for me and…

Winx!'

Then I stop look all around and then suddenly after a moment of shocked silence, a deafening round of applause. I exit the stage and as I pass a blonde specialist he says quickly "Well done you are totally amazing wait at the front of the stage and then we can go get a fruit drink." Than I nod and walk to the front giving him a little wave.

"Hello boys and girls I am Codatorta deputy headmaster of Red Fountain and two talented first year students, Prince Skye of Araklyon and Brandon who lives there have prepared a five minute long fighting show but do not worry it is totally safe and they have practiced hard. It is only to show you what red fountain specialists are made of. Now I hand it over Skye and Brandon," when Codatorta says the boys names the first time they walk on and give a wave. They come on with their swords out. 'Wow Skye is so so hot,' I think and then they begin. When Skye almost fell of the stage because Brandon struck his sword a bit to hard I put up a protective wall so he didn't fall, lucky I got it just in time aswell. When they finished Skye went round the back of the stage with Brandon into a little room and a few minutes later emerged in jeans, top and trainers much better to party in. Then I look around and notice the specialists were all in party clothes. Sexy Skye and not-sexy Brandon must of had to wear their uniforms for the performance.

"Hello there, you must be Crystal Heart from Harmony right?" Prince Skye says.

"Yes I am and I have been watching your performance you are totally amazing," I say.

"Well thank you now how about that fruit drink?" Prince Skye asks.

"Well I sure would love a fruit drink, my favourite one is Strawberry-Apple magic swirl," I say, just in case your wondering why it is called Strawberry-Apple magic swirl it is because whoever created it enchanted the drink so whenever it gets poured into a glass a magic swirl appears on top in the center of the drink.

"Oh wow mine too especially when the magic swirl on top sparkles as soon as it is formed," Prince Skye says.

"Me too! Wow we have so much in common Prince Skye," I say as we walk over to the drinks table.

"Please call me Skye and I would actually really want to get to know you better," Skye says handing me a drink.

"Thank you for the Strawberry-Apple magic swirl Skye. Why don't we go hang out over there it is quiet and no-one will disturb us there," I say pointing over to a fountain behind a walled off area and a bench aswell.

"Looks perfect and you could even make that wall surround us just to make sure with a door that is locked and unlocked on the inside," Skye suggests as we make our way to our destination.

"Sure and one second whilst I make this a proper room for the two of us," I say when we sit on the bench.

"Ok," Skye says as he holds my drink for me.

"Magicus Roomus Maximus Diflectinus," I say and then the one wall becomes a proper little room with a door just like Skye wanted and a glass roof so we can see the stars. "Benchimus Technosum Bedicusum Dalikino," I say and the bench becomes a bed, complete with a dozen pillows, the comfiest mattress ever, a matching plain white duvet set and pillow and then finally a drinks holder.

"Oh wow that's amazing," Skye says as I sit down next to him after locking the door.

"Why thank you but I thought a bed would me more comfortable then a bench to sit on, lay on do what I want to do with you on," I say giving Skye a wink when I say the last part.

"Well you sure are right and this is for you. Every boy at Red Fountain got a bit of money from the school to buy a simple gold locket and then send them to Miss Faragonda with the name of the two people the boy and the girl and then when we got together at the dance we give them to you lovely fairies. I had money from my father so I put extra money towards a necklace and got the fanciest gold butterfly pendant with jewels on, much nicer then plane gold ones," Skye says to me searching in his pocket for something. Damn is Crystal sexy oh what I would give to fuck her right now,' Skye thought when he searches for his gift to Crystal.

"Oh really well it must be beautiful," I say as Skye pulls the necklace he described out of the box which was in his pocket.

"This is for you Crystal," Skye says putting the necklace on me.

"Oh Skye I love it!" I say and throw my arms around his neck and then a few moments later take my arms away and look at the necklace again. Before I know what is happening Skye presses his lovely soft, smooth lips against my super soft, ultra smooth lip-glossed ones. I don't know how long we kiss but is is long enough for us to run out of breath. I smile at Skye a small shy smile and then when we both have our breath back I kneel in front of Skye, my legs either side of him and start kissing him and then he works his way up my dress bunching it up over the top of my boobs so he can start squeezing them and playing with sexily. It is so nice I can start to feel a wonderful feeling inside me which I know means this is the boy I want, right now, right here. Then he does something I have never experienced in my mouth before only read about them on .net a really popular fan fiction site. He tickles my mouth with the tip of his tongue and then he gently enters it into my mouth. I lick the bottom bit of his lips and then start playing 'tongue hockey' with him. I let a little giggle escape my lips as his strong muscular hands slide down my body marking the curves of it with his hands. Than Skye tickles my ass and slides his fingers into the hems pulling me closer. With one hand I use magic so that the duvet goes over us, I can tell where this is going. It is going to sex, the most wonderful feeling in the world, or so I have heard. I was so excited that when Skye took one hand out of my panties he left one in and making two fingers close together and sliding them in my vagina awkwardly. Then sliding them out after a second he slips my panties off and chucks them on the floor. Then I my hands slid down Skye's body and pull of his shirt. We had to break apart so that was possible. I feel Skye's hands look for a zip so I magic one up on the side quickly. He un-zips my dress but before he can do anymore I un-buckle the belt around his jeans and then take his jeans of aswell. Then I let Skye take my dress off leaving me in my bra, shoes and jewellery. I magic my jewellery on to the pile of clothes and then we both kick of our shoes. Skye takes his socks off and then he looks at me. So I put my fingers into his pants hem and pulled him towards me. We then make-out for a few minutes. Then Skye works his hands up my body and un-clips my bra which I slide my hands out of. Then quickly and smoothly I take Skye's pants of him leaving our bodies naked under the duvet. Our bodies press against each other and it feels nice and warm. After a few minutes of kissing I am really surprised when I feel a firm yet comfortable dick slide into my vagina. Then I realise that Skye has no protection on but hey you can't get pregnant after only having sex with a guy once. So I just don't think about it and carry on. I thrust my hips forward and sexily grind them against Skye's own. Then he gives an almighty thrust rolling us over so he is on top of me and I am underneath him. We get into a rhythm of thrusting into each other and Skye takes his lips away from mine and whisper in my ear 'your my beautiful girl Crystal Heart,' then he kisses my cheekbone and along my neck and nibbles my ear.

I have a tremendous feeling and can not help myself but yelling "Skye oh Skye yes baby oh yes Skyeeeee," I didn't care if anyone heard because they shouldn't seeing as when I made it I used the soundproof room making spell. I hear Skye groan in pleasure as my knee accidentally hits his erection. Then Skye makes his hands go down my back and then stop at my ass, he starts pinching them, sexily slapping them and then squeezing them after that he goes to my boobs and squeezes them, than it is my turn to groan in pleasure. "Have you ever had an ass fuck before or is this the first time you have had sex?" Skye asks in my ear. "First time," I say and give him a long kiss on the lips.

"Right you have to have an ass fuck when ever I read about them it sounds amazing and I figured it will be better in real life so do you know the stance?" Skye asks, I nod then get into position. "Perfect," Skye says after I have done. Then Skye goes onto his knees but so he is standing on them instead not sitting. I feel his hands grab my ass firmly but sexily and then push his dick inside my back entrance. It feels wonderful even better then the other one when we are both lying down. I feel like shouting but seeing as my face is down on the duvet I can't. I still love the feeling so when he is thrusting into me I thrust into him I figured out how anyway.

Half an hour later in the secret room.

Me and Skye have just finished having sex, normal and ass fucking versions. Skye is pretty tired and so I am but I am staying awake listening to the party outside. Then I hear a knock at the door (which has a picture of me and Skye on it as I did that when Skye fell asleep.) Than a voice which is all to familiar, Musa's, but she is drunk and I can tell because her words are all slurred.

"Hey-Crystal you-in-t'ere-wi-Skye?" Musa asks words all slurred and not spoken properly. I stay silent but then I hear Flora's voice.

"Hey sweety drink this ok and you will feel better. Oh and leave them alone they might be asleep. I will fly up and check ok but in the meanwhile you drink this it will make you feel better," Flora says and I hear her say 'magic winx transform' then I get a sudden thought. 'uh oh when we were having sex the duvet fell of the bed so me and Skye are both naked and uncovered so if Flora fly's up she will see me and Skye together, naked, which can only mean one thing, we have had sex and that is what it looks like which is what it is what will I do!' While I am thinking this Flora has made her way up and is now looking through the glass roof. In the nick of time I magic the duvet back on us and cuddle up to Skye instantly and pretend to be asleep. I hear a very muffled 'aaaahhh' coming from Flora before she fly's back down. I hear her telling Musa and then Bloom's voice asking and then she transformed and flew up. I hear her gasp and a few tears splatter on the roof s she see's the pile of clothes and me with Skye in bed on the second day after arriving here at Alfea. Then I hear her fly down, un-transform and running away followed by two more sets of feet, Musa and Flora's. Whatever it was Flora gave to Musa to drink it must be some kind of magic drink that makes you un-drunk. I hear Miss Faragonda's voice echoing through the courtyard and knew instantly that there is only ten minutes left.

"Skye, come on wake up we need to get dressed now and make this bed back into a bench ok," I say waking Skye up.

"Huh, oh Crystal sure ok," Skye says jumping up and then we get dressed quickly and I make the bed back to a bench by saying, ''bederumcus decanontus fukileas benchtuleas.'

We walk hand in hand after I magick us back to how we were before sex and then we walked out after unlocking the door. We see Brandon and Stella with Flora, Helia, Musa, Riven, Techna, Timmy, Bloom and Andy sitting around the fountain Bloom had slightly tear stained cheeks but smiling and laughing with everyone else. We walk over to them and Bloom stops smiling and laughing instantly. I sit beside Bloom, Skye sits beside me.

"Hey Bloom what's wrong?" I ask kindly giving her a hug.

"Well umm my parents gave me a call saying that they are bringing back the arranged marriage rule in Sparks but only for me how unfair is that. My big sister Daphne the crowned princess of Sparks is allowed to chose who she marry's but my parents say I am not allowed and again how unfair is that!" Bloom bursts out crying harder and harder. I hand her a tissue that I magicked up and Bloom takes it gratefully wiping her eyes with it.

"Well at least you are not the only one. Araklyon and Andros have that rule and rumors that it will be brought back to Solaria as well quite soon. They are the only kingdoms I can think of at the moment but I know for a fact there is tons of other kingdoms as well so you are not the only royal child having to put up with that," Skye says trying to comfort her.

"Well there is over one thousand, two hundred an sixty-nine kingdoms with that rule. We have to study stuff like that all the time in Zyneith. It is really interesting. The other kingdoms apart from the two Skye has already said which I know of are Zyneith, Oppositus, Lynthea, Harmony, Magicks, Grenstun, the underworld, Tistuna, Solaria well soon anyway and the last one I know about and have researched is Quekasinkaqueta. A very weird place that last one so cheer up as lot's of us have that rule in our kingdoms," Techna says and Bloom gives a little smile.

"Thanks guys that has really cheered me up now knowing that I am not the only person in the world with that rule but they are arranging who I should marry right now looking at all the different princes I could marry right now but it may turn out to be someone I don't know or who is in love with one of my friends I dunno," Bloom says.

"Well now you are happy let's make the most of the last five minutes of this party," I say dragging Skye to the dance floor where we begin to dance like we haven't danced before doing a fast hip pop dance to the music.

"Hello students and I have hoped you have had a brilliant time at our dance but I am afraid that all you girls have to say goodbye to the specialists for now but don't worry you will see them again soon enough," Miss Faragonda says and walks of the stage.

"Well I suppose this s the end of the night. I will miss you especially when classes don't start until the day after tomorrow here at Alfea. I will miss you Skye," I say giving Skye a hug.

"Well we don't have classes tomorrow either so how about going to Magicks tomorrow or hang out. We could go to the enchanted rose gardens of love and then a bite to eat. Then shop for stuff like for you and me we could get clothes as I need some new ones and then going to a club for a couple of hours before getting a romantic dinner and then I could walk you back to Alfea or we could use my leva bike it is up to you," Skye suggests.

"It sounds perfect Skye and I would prefer it if you walked me back," I say giving Skye a kiss on the lips before Skye jumped onto his leva bike. We give each other one last wave and then Skye leaves so I go inside with the other girls.

"So you and Prince Skye are really hitting it off eh Crystal," Stella teases as we reach our dorm room DO5.

"Hey, hey Stella now don't tease poor Crystal we heard what you and Brandon were doing behind the plants over near the back of the school," Bloom says as we enter to the main bit.

"Well I am sorry but if any of you guys want to stay up late fine by me but I am totally exhausted so bye, bye," I say and magic myself into pyjamas too lazy to either change myself. I hear the others saying night and then ever single door closing behind them and then within a minute I drift in to a dream-filled peaceful sleep. When I wake-up it is only 2 am according to my alarm clock but there is an annoying tapping coming from Techna's bed and a stupid bright light coming my way, I roll over to the direction of Techna's bed and see's she is on her laptop tapping away like a madman.

"Oh Crystal sorry to wake you but I am talking to a pixie on the pi—fairix chatroom. I just met this adorable pixie called digit and can-not wait to meet her, she messaged me and I had to answer or otherwise all of you guys would wake-up," Techna says.

"Well I am not a super early morning person and I have a date today with the Prince of Araklyon so if you would care to say goodnight or whatever to this pixie Digit until a normal time I would be very happy as I need my beauty sleep especially with our day planned," I say and then turn over as Techna does a minute of tapping and (finally) turns of her laptop, then I fall asleep in less than a minute.

Chapter three – the date disaster!

I wake up at exactly 8:25 and luckily the awakening I got from Techna didn't give me bags. I go to the bathroom and lucky for me Stella is singing in her bedroom and tidying up. I dart in and find a pink and red hooded dressing gown dress hanging up with a 'C' embroidered in it. A note is stuck in a pocket 'Hey Crystal seeing as all your room-mates have one of these including me I designed one for you and magicked up in less then a minute so you didn't miss out, form your fashion designing dear bestie Stella.' I fold the note and stick it back in before quickly undressing and taking a half hour shower leaving me one hour and five minutes until Skye arrives. I quickly get dressed and start on my make-up just in time as Stella goes into the bathroom and she would have gone crazy again just like yesterday.

(Skye's POV)

I wake up and realise it is 5 past ten. "Damn I over slept," I yell out jumping out of bed waking Brandon up.

"Dude relax you have enough time," Brandon says flinging cologne on my bed. I pick ti up give Brandon a grateful nod, rush to the bathroom, get a shower (I even do my hair,) get dressed pick up the helmet I got customized for Crystal, jump on my leva bike out side and get to Alfea in all then less then half an hour. I wait for ages before a super sexy Crystal saunters out of the main door of Alfea. She is wearing a short hot pink dress which comes to half way down her thighs, black tights, hot pink heeled ankle boots, a thick black belt at her waist, a black short sleeved cardigan and a black hairband with a hot pink heart on the left side. Her lips are painted with a light pearly pink lipstick, her eyes have a light bit of pink mascara, light blush is on her cheeks and she has black mascara and eyeliner on her eyes aswell. She has a pink and black shoulder back and she looks so damn sexy as she comes over.

"Hey gorgeous I was waiting for someone who looks a bit like you and she is meant to meet me here do you know where she is?" I ask Crystal giving her a dazzling smile as soon as I see her.

"Yeah she is right here sexy," Crystal says reaching me and I give her the pink, blue and purple helmet which she puts on and climbs on to the leva bike behind me. She holds on to my waist and we are heading to the enchanted rose gardens of love.

"I have thousands of pounds so don't worry about me for shopping. I also know a great spell so all my bags go into a purse size which I put in my bag so I can get as much as I can get. I will do the same for your bags. Oh and don't worry about an outfit for the dance club as I have the perfect outfits I designed on my dresser 5000," Crystal yells above the wind. Soon we reach the first stop of our day, the enchanted rose gardens of love. We get of the leva bike, put our helmets on to the back of the bike, hold hands and approach the entrance. We are stopped by this giant talking heart thing who scans us with a red light.

"You two are truly in love with each other so you may enter the enchanted rose gardens of love. You will see many surprising things and a spell is now going to be cast upon the both of you when you enter," says a beautiful voice and then we enter. I see Crystal si super excited and I can literally see a magical glow around her.

"Oh love, love, love such a beautiful thing and this is what will keep the both of you alive until you decide to die together and happy, this spell is cast upon you see be happy and in love or the spell will break but if you come back it will glow upon you again," says another but more singy voice says and then we are lifted into the air and gently spun around then heart fireworks shower around us and in a burst of magic we are on the ground facing a giant heart shaped rose bush.

"Skye it is beautiful and I am feeling so alive, oh you are glowing to just like me," Crystal says to me looking at me. I glance down at my hands and sure enough the are glowing.

"Must be the spell," I say then gently I place both hands on her cheeks and bring her in for a kiss. We stay like that making it deeper and deeper with out tongues exploring the others mouth. We break apart for air and I look at my watch it has been an hour already!

"I am hungry shall we go get some lunch?" Crystal asks and her stomach growls, we both laugh and I just nod leading the way back to the entrance using instinct, five minutes later we are at a nice restaurant enjoying a plate of spaghetti for two. Then twenty minutes and we hit the shops. Crystal buys about a hundred different things just like me and then she does make them purse sized so I slip mine in my trouser pocket while Crystal puts hers in her bag.

"Well stop number four the club amaze me with your magic," I say and then Crystal pulls a gadget out of her bag which says Dresser 5000 on it. She flicks it open and about a thousand outfits appear.

"Disco - me and Skye," Crystal says and then two outfits are showing. She magicks them onto us and then in a flash of magic I am wearing a pair of white trousers (the bag of clothes is still in my pocket,) a light blue shirt and a white jacket with black shoes on my feet, an embroidered S is on the pocket of my jacket. Crystal is in a light blue mini-dress, white heels and a white cardigan.

"Let's go," I say grabbing Crystal's hand and we race through the streets ti the most popular dance club ever on Magicks 'The Funk' a groovy modern club. We go inside and then we are blasted with music. We go to the dance floor and dance for six hours straight and then stop for a drink and light snack. We head outside in to the night and start going to the restaurant when suddenly a magic lightning bolt hits the floor in front of us from one of three witches above us.

"MAGIC TRANSFORM!" yells Crystal and in an instant she is fluttering up above me. I pull out my light blue sword and signal for Crystal to do something so I can fight with her and she makes a morphix board for em which flies so there we are a young teenage couple fighting three witches, the trix, three evil witches the ones Red Fountain and Winx Club pupils were warned about.

"Crystal," I yell as Icy (the head of the trix) hits her with a ice bolt and she starts falling to the ground her eyes closed. I make the board go over to her and catch her in one of my arms using the other to defend us both. I cut Darcy's leg, Stormy's arm and Icy's chest and then the are flying away blood flowing form their wounds. I put my sword away and land the board with Crystal in both my arms.

"Skye I, I need help get me to Head mistress Faragonda and my best friends please," Crystal says weakly as her eyes open and she un-transformed (I don't no what it is called so I say it is un-transformed.) I stand up as I knelt down with her and carry her all the way to Alfea, by the time we get there she is a little bit stronger but not strong enough.

"Headmistress Faragonda where are you it is an emergency," I shout repeatedly through-out the school until someone shows me the way to her office and opens the door for me. When she sees me with Crystal she looks worried.

"What happened Skye?" She asks worriedly.

"The trix. We got attacked outside of 'The Funk' as we head to dinner after hanging out in there for a bit and Icy the leader hit her with a powerful ice blast. She is only just getting a bit stronger as she was very weak when they left after I attacked them," I say as I come into the office.

"So you and Crystal were fighting them yourselves. Well you were both very brave and I see she is still weak come with me to the Infirmary, you can stay over night I will call Saladin," Miss Faragonda says getting up. I follow her with Crystal still in my arms to the Infirmary and then she tells the nurse. Before long she is on a bed resting and I am holding her hand not letting go even when her friends come bustling in.

"Sssh she is asleep," I say and then we talk quietly until she wakes up an hour later.

"Hi and Skye um what happened?" Crystal asks confused.

"Well after we had a lovely day in the enchanted rose gardens, lunch, shopping and at the funk we got attacked by the Trix. We both attacked but before long you got hit so I caught you with one arm. Then I cut Darcy's leg, Stormy's arm and Icy's chest they fled bleeding so then we landed on the ground because you made me a Morphix board to fly on. Then you asked me to bring you back here for help and as long as you are not strong enough to get out of bed I am staying by your side," I say and give her a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh wow Skye you are so brave and so lucky to have gotten entrance to the enchanted rose gardens of love. I have never gotten in there before," Flora says in admiration.

"Well you do need to have someone you truly love with you who also truly loves you," Crystal says a bit stronger than before the attack.

"Oh right ok but are you feeling any better?" Flora asks.

"A little bit but a bit chilly, Stella can you ask Nurse Offair for a spare blanket?" Crystal asks.

"Sure thing darling and I will be back in a jiffy," Stella says and then rushes of to find Nurse Offair.

"So want me to bring you some music tomorrow?" Musa asks.

"Yes please that would be very kind of you Musa," Crystal says she gives my hand a squeeze which I return with a squeeze of my own. I see her give a small smile in my direction before shivering.

"Oh darling Crystal you are awake again and oh you are so cold better give you that heated blanket now or you will freeze!" Mrs Offair says in her cheerful voice placing a warm blanket over Crystal who warms up immediately. "Oh and you girls must leave you are due for dinner, Skye has special permission for his head master to stay right here by Crystal's side," Mrs Offair says ushering the girls out.

"Bye Crystal be better soon," they all call out just as the door is closed on them.

"Now Skye better get that chair more comfortable for you now up you get and I will change it to the special over night chair," Mrs Offair tells me and then uses magic and makes the chair into one which turns into a bed at the touch of a button. I press the button now and perch on the edge of it and holds Crystal's hand once again.

"Um Skye how do I say this I uh um love you," Crystal says.

"I know now get some sleep it is pretty late ok and I am tired myself," I say yawning and quickly take of my top and jump into my bed with Crystal beside me in her bed. I smile at her as she is already asleep hold her hand and fall asleep myself.

"Wakey, wakey love birds time to get up," Mrs Offair sings coming in with a trolley of breakfast things.

"Thank you Mrs Offair it is very kind of you to prepare this," I say, when I have fully awakened. I notice I am holding Crystal's hand and she is smiling just waking up.

"No problem and it wasn't me, it was the Winx girls. Apparently that is what Crystal and the other girls have decided to call themselves," Mrs Offair says before leaving to deal with a phone call.

"Skye, do not leave my side until I am better," Crystal says.

"Ok I promise, you are the light of my life without you I am lost in the darkness of this world," I say giving her my 'sexy' grin.

"That was the most cheesiest thing I have _ever _ heard Skye seriously!" Crystal says giving our connected hands a squeeze. I jump up and stick my jeans on then give Crystal half of the pancakes the girls prepared.

"What sauce on the pancakes for madame," I ask showing Crystal all the sauces.

"Ummm there is so many yummy ones I can't make up my mind! I know whatever you are having," Crystal says giving me a smile which makes me melt.

"Ok and have you ever realised how god damn sexy you are," I ask pouring cream on with strawberries in a funny smiling face. I hand Crystal a plate then do one for myself but instead of a face I make a heart and instead of cream I use chocolate sauce and write the words 'I love Crystal' in the heart. Crystal see's it and after giggling at the funny pancake face she looks up at me.

"You are really sweet Skye, I am so glad you are my boyfriend," Crystal says and then I blush a little bit, I never blush!

"Really, well I am lucky to have you as my girlfriend and as soon as you are out of here the enxt ball on Eraklyon I am going to personally escort you seeing as we are dating," I say giving her a cheeky wink. Then we both eat our pancakes and are finished in half an hour.

"Hello let me take this away for you and then you can get dressed," Mrs Offair says taking the breakfast things away.

(Crystal's POV)

I can not believe it Skye is so sweet, he is literally not leaving my side! I see he has a suitcase of clothes, the boys (Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy and Andy) must have brought them up for him. OMG Skye is just standing there with his back to me stripping off! He is super sexy naked. I give a little gasp of pain as the dragon flame senses something and Skye looks around, half in- half out his clean underwear. He pulls them on in double quick time seeing the pain on my face.

"Get dressed and then shout for help after tidying up," I say in between pain. Skye gets dressed in jeans, socks, trainers and a casual top. He rushes to tidy everything up.

"MRS OFFAIR, MRS OFFAIR!" Skye yells and Mrs Offair comes rushing in. There is a pain in my chest by the dragon flame and Bloom must be feeling it to because Bloom is being carried by the other four into a bed next to my side that isn't taken up. The pain increases and I am wiggling about like I am having a night mare, a really bad one. I catch a glimpse of Bloom and reach for her hand I grab it and the pain starts to decrease so it is just like it as when it first appeared. I see Bloom is feeling a bit more relaxed but still in pain like me. We are just looking at each other and I get a sudden flash back form the first six years of my life before being sent to Harmony.

**start of flash back**

I am playing with my real mother and two other little girls, Bloom and Daphne. We are in the garden with a paddling pool. I am only four just like Bloom my twin and our big sister Daphne is air is getting a bit cooler as the day goes on and me and Bloom hold hands.

"Bloom, Crystal listen to me. Close your eyes and open your hearts, ok. Let the power of the dragon flame wash over you and you will be warm just like me and mother," Daphne says. We have the same hair but Bloom has red just like mum. We close our eyes and suddenly WHOOSH a wave of heat goes over us and we play again in the water until it is almost dinner time.

"Come now my angels time to go inside and get dried up then we will meet your father for dinner," mother says and then we get out of the pool and follow mother inside to our royal quarters. I rush and grab a light pink and red halter neck gown which poofs out at the bottom, with red mini heels and a pretty necklace mother made for me. Bloom wears a halter neck light blue and red gown which poofs out at the skirt just like mine with mini red heels to and a matching necklace to mine. Daphne wears a golden grown up gown with white sleeves and white heels a bit bigger than ours. She wears her matching necklace to mother made.

"Want to wear our gold masks sisters, I will do our hair the same," Daphne says. I sit in front of Daphne as mother goes and gets changed. It is a simple bun that is low and she puts our silver tiaras on us and then our gold masks (like Daphne's before the Sirenix curse is broke.) Then mother reappears as Daphne puts hers on.

"Oh wow, you learnt well Daphne good girl for helping your sisters with their hair and masks. Now to finish it of make-up!" mother says, all three of us crowd her and she starts with Bloom a hint of light blue eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss. Then I get a hint of light pink eyeshadow with a bright red lip gloss. Daphne gets yellow eyeshadow, a hint of mascara and a light pink lipstick. Obviously our masks came of for our eyeshadow but mother out them on just right when she has done.

We then go down for dinner and meet our brownette father. Then that is it.

**end of flash back**

I look over to Skye then around back to Bloom just as I see her eyes close and then before I know it I am in a deep sleep both of us sisters in a deep sleep and the dragon flames has went back to silently burning inside our hearts. The next time I open my eyes I am in a dark blue space with no way of escape.

"Crystal darling sister it is I Daphne. Your big sister, I have just contacted Bloom she told me all about a flashback when I was six and you two were four I believe you had it to yes?" Daphne asks, she is beautiful her hair and eyes are the same but she is just taller and you can tell she has reached the end of puberty already as she has gorgeous curves and boobs that are not to big but not to small, the kind that most boys go crazy for.

"Yes I did," I say then I blink a couple of times. "Daphne, Daphne is that really you?" I ask.

"It is little sis come her I haven't had a hug from you since you were six!" Daphne says walking towards me, I see she is in a mid thigh length white skirt and a gold vest top with silver and gold wedge trainers. I run up to her and hug her tight.

"Oh big sister why did I forget the first six years of my life when I was still at Sparks? Whenever I try to remember it is just a blank in my brain but now I am starting to remember," I sya looking up at my smiling sister.

"Well mother and father still think you have your memories but I will tell them tomorrow ok I will contact you tomorrow oh and when you go back to your room there will be a surprise in your walk-in wardrobe," Daphne says.

"Ok Daph, I love you and I better go Bloom is probably awake by now. I will speak to you tomorrow then," I say pulling away from the hug and standing in front of Daphne again.

"Ok and one more thing this will help you get your energy back after that awful attack form the Trix and yes I know about that I have been watching you ever since you came to Magicks," Daphne says and gives me a kiss on my forehead. A gold wave of magic surrounds me and suddenly I am feeling a lot stronger than been before. I wake-up to see only Bloom beside me sitting on her bed.

"I asked the others to give us some time alone when I woke up five minutes before you," Bloom says in a small voice.

"Why did you not tell me before? Why did Daphne not come to me in my dreams before Bloom please tell me," I say sitting up and using my magic to dress myself in a similar outfit to Daphne's but with a slightly longer skirt, the colours of mine are light pink vest top, red skirt and light pink and red wedge trainers. Then I use magic to turn Bloom's outfit into the same as mine but in light blue for the top, red for the skirt and light blue and red wedge trainers.

"Well I asked mother about you but they said you would know and when we met up at Alfea we would bond instantly and start chatting about the years we have been apart. I knew that you might not remember but I just hoped and hoped with Daphne every day that you remember us, your sisters. I knew you had the same flash back as me when we held hands as I could sense your dragon flame settle a bit like mine so it was bearable and then I had the flash back of when we were kids. Anyway I wonder what the surprise is Daphne has left for us," Bloom says.

"I don't know but I think it was really cool when she gave me strength through just a single kiss it was so wonderful," I say and then what the surprise is hits me. I go and sit by Bloom and whisper it in her ear, her eyes light up when I say it.

"Really Crystal you think it could be them?" Bloom asks me and I nod we couldn't say anymore as Skye and the girls walk in.

"Keep our twin thing a secret," I whisper in Bloom's ear before I get up and walk over to Skye. "Hey," I say and give him a kiss on the lips, Skye makes it deeper and I enter my tongue into his mouth. In a couple of seconds we are having a full on make-out session. After what seems like ten minutes of this we break apart for air and see all of my dorm mates staring at us.

"What can't I kiss my girlfriend where I want?" Skye asked innocently.

"Well yes but you weren't having a kiss you were bloody making out!" Stella practically shouted.

"Hey Stell, leave them alone it is cute," Bloom says surprising everyone and going over to stand by me as I did break apart from Skye's hold against him and stood by his side.

(No ones POV)

"Yeah Stella is romantic, I wish Helia was more like that," Flora says dreamily thinking about her boyfriend. (all the girls are going out with the couples from the episodes apart from Bloom who goes out with Andy, who is actually in them but he lives on Earth in them but in my fanfic he lives on Magicks.)

"Yeah it is cute but me and Riven kiss like that sometimes just only when I feel like it," Musa says who isn't the kind of girl who says those sort of things.

"Oh Crystal I think I hear wedding bells because of all this romanticness," Stella says sarcastically.

"I think it is cute but Stella no need to be sarcastic and anyway romanticness isn't a word my computer says so and it knows everything as it is connected to every possible data source in the dimensions," Techna says in her usual computer and Techno (Technology) stuff.

**A couple days later when Bloom and Crystal return to their dorm room.**

Bloom and Crystal walk into their dorm but much to their surprise everyone has gone down town with out them, it said so in Stella's magic colours in the air above the kitchen door.

"Hey Bloom perfect time to check our walk-ins and find out what Daphne has left for us," Crystal says.

"Yeah but when you get it come to my room and if you are right we can wear them and then surprise the girls with a ball," Bloom says and they part their separate ways to their rooms. Crystal rushes into her walk-in and their in the center of it is a golden mannequin that looks like her in a dress like the ones in her flash-back but bigger and in her size and on the head is a mask from when Bloom and Crystal was little and a Sparks tiara that fits her. Crystal carefully got the stuff off the mannequin and under the floor length dress she found a pair of proper high heels that match the dress. She picked it all up and carried it into Bloom's room.

"Let's get ready," Crystal says when she is in Bloom's room. Bloom nods in agreement so Crystal goes into the shared bathroom of Flora and Bloom, while Bloom goes into her walk-in wardrobe. Ten minutes later and Crystal is dressed and doing her hair like in the flashback but a slightly more grown up version of it, a side bun with a few loose strands of hair framing her face. She makes them curled then puts the tiara on. Than Blooms comes out of her walk-in in the outfit from the flash-back but bigger and in light blue and red not light pink and red like Crystals and Crystal does her hair too after noticing it was down. Five minutes later and they are looking like twins with different hair. Crystals make-up is red lipstick, light touch of blush, pink eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner. Bloom's is red lipstick, light touch of blush, light blue eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner. Then they put on their masks.

"Well time to get a ball ready," Bloom says. "I will phone the boys tell them to come here but first we need to tell Miss Faragonda," she adds quickly.

"Yes come on knowing our BFF'S they will still be a couple of hours especially with Stella," Crystal jokes as they go to Miss Faragonda's office, a few students gasp at their beauty but the ignore them and then knock on the door when they reach it.

"Come in," Miss Faragonda says and looks quite surprised when Crystal and Bloom come in.

"Hello Miss Faragonda we are just here to tell you something we found out it is really important especially to Crystal," Bloom says.

"Ok carry on girls," Miss Faragonda says quite interested.

"Well a few days ago when out dragon flames starting to burn crazily I was in the infirmary when Bloom was carried in by the other Winx girls. Then when I grabbed Bloom's hand they calmed down and then we both had a flash back of when we were kids," Crystal says and takes a deep breath before continuing. "I knew I didn't belong when I woke up with a new family and now I know why. The flash back was telling me and Bloom something important. Miss Faragonda me and Bloom are sisters," Crystal says before Miss Faragonda could answer Bloom speaks.

"Yes and then Daphne came to us in a dream right after the flash back. At the end of her visit to us she told us a surprise will be in our walk-in closets when we got out of the infirmary form her and these dresses, masks and shoes were what we were wearing in the flash-back just a bigger size and now we want to hold a surprise ball for our friends and we already know what to do. So if you would please ever so kindly accept this idea will you let us host it in the quad tonight?" Bloom asks.

"Why it is a lot to take in and I will let you hold one as long as I can come I have missed balls," Miss Faragonda says with a smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Miss Faragonda thank you," Bloom and Crystal say and then hug Miss Faragonda.

"Go get ready and your boyfriends can come to," Miss Faragonda says. The girls rush out and Bloom takes her phone from inside the top bit of her dress which she put it in and phoned the boys.

"Hey Andy you and all the boys are to come to Alfea right away for a ball hosted by the Princesses of Sparks," Bloom says.

"Ok but what do you mean princesses?" Andy says to Bloom.

"You will find out just get dressed in suits and have showers then come to the quad in a ship but only you, Skye, Timmy, Helia, Riven and Brandon ok. If any of the other boys asks just say to an invitation only party," Bloom says and then hangs up.

"Lets get busy," Crystal says to Bloom as they reach the quad. They joined their magic together and in a few minutes of concentrating the quad is decorated and then Daphne arrives through a portal from Sparks in the dress she was wearing in the flash back with the same hair, mask and tiara as the twins (Bloom and Crystal.)

"Hey Bloom and Crystal please do my make-up for the ball you are having," Daphne says and in a click of Crystal's fingers Daphne's make-up is done just in time for the boys to arrive.

"Hello you gorgeous girls," Andy says getting of the ship followed by the other boys.

"Hey just please be patient we are just doing the finishing touches," Crystal says when they all reach them. "Oh and nice job on cleaning up," she quickly adds magicking up a couple long tables draped with white table cloths.

"I have got the food," Daphne says as a row of delicious trays of food and drinks appear on the tables.

"Thanks Daphne that is a big help and now all there is to do is chairs and then wait for our friends to come back and around here after finding our note in the dorm,"Bloom says as the three sisters work together to get chairs sorted and lights all around. It was totally magical.

"Umm do you think we should tell them about us three being sisters at the ball when your friends get here?" Daphne asks in a hushed voice as the boys chat about dragons and swords not to far away.

"Yes I do it will definitely give them a shock," Bloom says with a little smile. Half an hour later the other girls arrive in knee length dresses in the same style but different colours Stella's is yellow with orange flowers, Flora's is pink with green flowers, Techna's is light purple with green flowers, Musa's is red with bright purple flowers. They all go to the boys Stella with Brandon, Flora with Helia, Techna with Timmy and Musa with Riven who picks her up and spins her around. Skye and Andy go to Crystal and Bloom while Daphne stands proudly in the middle of them.

"So guys why is there is amazing ball out her just for us?" Stella says just as Miss Faragonda arrives in a dress that is the colours of her work clothes and the skirt is the same to.

"Oh don't forget about me to I only let these girls have it if I could come you know," Miss Faragonda says as she joins the girls.

"Ok then, so why is Daphne here?" Musa asks curiously obviously bored of watching the boys doing a little fight over who was best at sword training.

"Well I am here because I was helping my little sisters set up this party for you," Daphne says with a secretive smile.

"Wait what do you mean by sisters Daphne?" Flora asks._  
_

"Well I think it is about time you guys found out what we found out a week ago but first," Crystal says turning to where the boys are. "HEY GET YOUR AS*ES OVER HERE BOYS OR ARE YOU TO BUSY 'CAUSE THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT OK!"She yells surprising everyone including the boys.

"Whoa babe no need to yell alright we were just having a friendly fight who is the best at sword training which is obviously me as I have beaten all the seniors before," Skye says walking over and giving Crystal a kiss on the head before joining the boys facing her, Bloom and Daphne.

"Well we have an announcement and I am super duper excited about it so is Daphne and Bloom," Crystal starts. "Yes and it will change the royal family of Sparks'lives forever," Bloom continues. "So here it is Bloom, Crystal and I are sisters. Well Bloom and Crystal are twins but still how amazing is that!" Daphne finishes and then a second later Stella is squealing her head of and all the Winx girls are crushing Bloom, Daphne and Crystal.

"I don't think they can breath stop squeezing them ok," Helia says gently peeling Flora, Stella, Musa and Techna away from the Sparks princesses one by one very gently though so not to hurt them.

"Thanks Helia and you are right I was starting to feel a little faint and I could tell Bloom was to," Crystal says.

"Umm not to be stupid or anything but how?" Riven asks.

"Duh isn't it obvious, we are twins! We both have the dragon flame! talk about obvious much," Bloom says rolling her eyes.

"Bloom it isn't nice to be rude but in this situation it was appropriate even though I am a good natured fairy I think Riven was being a bit dumb no offence," Flora says hoping she hadn't hurt Riven's feelings as that is the type of girl she is.


End file.
